fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Altar
Altar is the secret weapon of the Legion Under the Black Sun, possessing an amalgamation of magical containers from several different sources. He has been in development for several years, only recently being awoken during the Legion Under the Black Sun War. He is considered the strongest of all of Jupiter Saturnalia's creations, including Jaco, the general of said creations, and 1st Cohort commander of the Legion. After finally being released to combat the Ishgar Forces, Altar served as Jupiter's bodyguard. His strength is so immense that he is known as the Legion's Secret Weapon, and Mage Breaker, for his strength crushing both the bodies and spirit of his opponents. He was later approached by Vincent Alvaro, convinced to become a sleeper agent for Gigantomachy, and gave him the location of Jormungand. He is member #1 of Gigantomachy, with his importance stemming from his supreme power and knowledge of the location of both the Jormungand fraction and the full body. Appearance Altar is a tall, purple humanoid with red irises. His forehead, cheeks, an's primary body are purple, while his palms, nose and mouth area, and nubs on the side of his head (his surrogate ears) are a lighter shade. He wears a long, dark purple and grey coat with a grey belt. This belt also has a yellow belt buckle. The purple portions cover a majority of his torso and legs, and the grey sections cover his calves and arms. He has a design reminiscent of elbow pads on said body part, matching the color of the majority of his coat. The coat also sports a popped collar, and his feet sport dark purple boots with black at the bottom and around the sides. This coat fits him perfectly, hugging his body as if it were skin, and showing off his very muscular build (or at least the build he was given by Proserpina and Jupiter). On his body are also symmetrical lines, running down his pectorals, below his eyes, and one line directly down the center of his head. Said lines are also create a pattern on his coat and boots, and even seem to be what make up his abs. Personality Altar is an uncaring individual. He truly doesn't care for anyone or anything else but himself. He is the only member of the Legion Under the Black Sun to have ever questioned his loyalty to Jupiter Saturnalia, with only Jupiter's threats of unmaking him keeping him from rebelling. Altar is also lazy by comparison to the commanders of the Legion, believing he doesn't need to train, opting to instead undergo more Arrangements to increase his already monstrous power. His personality is reflected in his fighting style, one of little effort. He has a mannerism of fighting with his hands behind his back, only using them against exceptionally powerful opponents. He is not the kind to strategize, believing his victory is absolute. Despite this, he believes in freedom. Seeing himself and the Legion as mere slaves used by Jupiter, and as such, rebelled against him. History Like all members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Altar was created by Jupiter Saturnalia's Personification Magic, and Proserpina's sculpting talent. Unlike the others, Altar was created using multiple magic containers, culminating in Altar's unique Adaptability Magic. Altar's body had continued to be worked on however, overtime gaining power that actually rivaled Jupiter, garnering the title "Secret Weapon". Magic and Abilities Qui: Altar's primary magic, which he uses if he doesn't get the opportunity to adapt to a magic or skill. It is a variation of Magic Alteration that involves the manipulation of one's internal magic to suit their needs, effectively making it Internal Magic Alteration. The primary aspect of this magic is the fact that Altar can manipulate it to do practically anything he wants. He can use it to increase physical capabilities, attack his opponents internally, or phase through multiple opponents to strike multiple enemies in a line. Altar can even fire beams of his magical energy or, manipulate them into different shapes, such as spheres or daggers. Any projectile that Altar creates has the same capability as his physical attacks. Another interesting ability is his magic's ability to diffuse other forms of magic. While not as effective as wave, Altar can use his own magic to weaken other spells it makes contact with, and hopefully overpower them. This also is an excellent defensive skill, as he can create barriers with the same effect. His magic can also allow him to touch those who can normally become intangible, such as with Elemental Body techniques, or density shifting. His attacks can be channeled through materials to attack from behind walls, or travel up conductible materials (which is anything that isn't magic proofed, or Curse powered), to shock opponents with his magic. The aura of his magic even ensures that he doesn't need to directly touch his target to give them the force of a punch. Although Altar doesn't need to maintain homeostasis, as he is a doll created by Personification Magic, he is still capable of using this magic as a shield in order to prevent himself from melting from heat-based attacks, or melt ice encasing him from cold-related ones. As long as he gets within the range of half a foot, they'll still feel the full power of his strikes. Altar's skill with this magic is so advanced that the smallest touch from his attacks can cause immediate muscle fatigue from internal damage. Prolonged, or direct damage to the body of his targets can even prove fatal. He can also use this magic to fly through the manipulation of his magical energy. Altar's Qui is different from most other Qui users, even amongst the Adam's Family. Instead of appearing as blue, or even gold, it is instead purple. This gives it a more malefic appearance. The purple beams that Altar generates from him striking his opponent with his magic, this is actually his own magic latching onto the magical energy of his opponents, latching onto it, and exiting the body with the magic in tow. Alongside his Qui's ability to deal internal damage, this makes the skill all the more dangerous. He can also combine his Qui with the magics that he adapts, making them even more deadly. * Flight: Through manipulating his Qui, Altar can cloak his body in a purple aura, and fly around at high speeds. His flight speed is so great that he appears a purple beam flying through the sky. He even rivals Vega in terms of flight speed, matching, if not exceeding, the fellow doll's light speed. * Flash Fist: This spell is not so much an actual punching attack as much as it is a fighting style. Altar covers whatever part of his body he wishes to attack his opponent with in his magical energy, then deal a blinding strike to his opponent's vital areas. He can use this spell through punches, kicks, or even finger jabs. Essentially any part of his body can be used as a medium for this spell. The moves themselves are so fast, that people have trouble seeing, let alone dodge, the Altar's strikes with this skill. When he attacks his opponent, a relatively long blast of purple light visibly fires through their body, and can continue on to strike other opponents. ** Magic Javelin: Altar briefly charges his magical energy into his knuckle, before making a rapid, punching motion with his fist. His knuckle is slightly outstretched, making its ability to externally harm vitals just as effective as his Qui's ability to internally harm them. This attack is generally used on the head of his targets, most notably the neck, allowing him to momentarily shut down brain function when making contact, but not long enough to cause any permanent damage. ** Magician's Dash: The only one of Altar's techniques that utilizes motion before delivering a direct blow. Altar quickly runs up to his target, charging the magic in his hand briefly, before aiming a punch at his opponent's head. This movement takes place in barely a second because of how fast he can move. The extra momentum from his running also, makes the overall force of this technique even more potent. ** Wizard Kick: A kicking attack that utilizes the Flash Fist fighting style. Altar collects his magical energy into his foot, and more often than not, specifically his toes. He then kicks his opponent, normally aiming for the gut, or other vital areas on the torso or legs. This attacks sends a blast of Qui shooting through them, like the regular Flash Fist, and threatening to damage opponents behind his target. Despite doing superficial damage to his actual body, this spell was capable of removing the Helios Dragon's Brazen Panzer armor from the damaged area. ** Warlock Crush: Altar briefly charges his magical energy in his hand, before making a fist. He then delivers a powerful blow to their gut. The initial punch only does physical damage, but then the secondary effect activates. Altar's purple light beams explode from all over their body, and their magical energy is greatly drained by this assault. The light is, in fact, Altar removing the magic from his opponent's body in order to help facilitate fatigue, and leave his opponent unable to fight back. This spell still managed to drain Guang Gloompond of some of his magic energy, despite the various defenses he had put up with his armor. ** Mage Hammer: This spell is generally used when his opponent is in midair. Altar quickly moves above them, cupping his hands together and imbuing them with his Qui. He then strikes his opponents with his joined hands, sending them crashing down into the ground. This spell is strong enough to break spines, and create craters from the target sent to the ground, careening to the ground at such incredible speeds. Although it failed to o any actual damage to his target, this spell sent Guang Gloompond flying into the ground, and creating a crater from he made contact. ** Sorcerer Strike: An enhanced elbow attack utilizing the combat methods of the Flash Fist. Altar, utilizing the Flash Fist fighting style as he normally does, elbows his opponent, so fast and suddenly that his opponent often wouldn't have time to react to the attack. To prepare, Altar often allows his opponent to get in close, while making himself appear as unprepared, or otherwise inattentive. He then delivers the strong blow to a vital area, sending the normal blast of Qui through his opponent. However, the attack doesn't end there. Altar, then drives his elbow even further into his target's body, sending another Qui blast through them, before consistently leaking out the magic power of whoever he's in contact with until they either break away, or pass out from loss of magic. Altar can grab onto his target with his free hand to ensure they don't escape this spell's final effect. ** World Breaker: Altar's most powerful technique. It is essentially just a more powerful version of the Flash Fist fighting style, but utilizes a great deal more blows and offers even greater precision, still possessing the overall same properties which make the Flash Fist a dangerous fighting style in the first place. Also, the spell exclusively utilizes punches as opposed to any other part of the body. Altar collects his magical energy into his hands, and then delivers a barrage of quick, precise punches to his opponent, aiming for every vital area he can find to completely break his opponent's body. This spell is so fast, that all the punches feel as though they land at the same time, as evidence by the fact that the purple light explodes from the back of his opponent all at once, or within a short amount of time of one another. Many Mages have died to this technique, and those that survive are often crippled for life. This spell received its name from the idea that Altar shatters the world of his opponent, changing them for the rest of their life. * Disperse: Altar holds out his hand, with his palm open, and fingers outstretched. When a spell is headed his way, he then uses his own magical energy to disperse the magical energy of his opponent's attack, greatly weakening if not outright destroying the spell that was used. This works better of fluidic spells, and has much more trouble destroying solid spells, such as Metal Magic or Crush. However, it can still weaken solid spells without outright destroying them. * Distort: Altar is capable of using this spell to completely distort his own magical abilities. This makes intangible for approximately five seconds, unable to be touched by his opponents, but, in turn, Altar cannot harm his opponents either. Altar can also not shorten or elongate this period of time, no matter what he does. However, as Altar is not organic, and possesses no internal organs, if he solidifies himself while his opponent is attempting to attack him, he can trap his opponent inside his body. Making them unable to escape, and susceptible to damage from his Qui attacks. ** Phantom Fist: A derived retaliation using the elements of the Distort spell. When an opponent attacks Altar, he activates Distort, causing the attack to pass through him. This generally will cause his opponent to begin looking around for him, or simply be confused on what just happened. Altar then reappears, and counters with a solid, Qui-enfused blow. Altar can either reappear in the exact same space, or anywhere within a radius of a few feet. This spell's true power is in its element of surprise. This spell is so effective that some even think that Altar is cloning himself, moving in a fashion that his opponent can't predict, or react to accordingly. ** False: Altar utilizes the elements of the Distort spell to disperse his magical energy, but unlike the base variation, Altar instead disperses a small amount of his magical energy over a large area. After the magical energy has left his body, Altar's magic begins to take in the magical energy in the air around it, growing in size until it matches Altar's own magical energy in size. Although this can take some time, Altar can, in turn, suppress his own magic power in order for his discharge to seem like it is him. This creates a multitude of energy decoys of Altar, confusing individuals that rely on sensing magical energy, and giving Altar an effective cover. * Spell Laser: Altar briefly charges his magical energy into the tips of one of his fingers, then fires a beam from the finger. The beam goes through skin or armors, ignoring those defenses. There is absolutely no visible damage on the outside of the body, but this spell damages any parts of the internal structure that they touch. This spell also acts similarly to a laser, hence the name, piercing straight through the initial target, and allowing Altar to strike multiple opponents through each other. However, this spell can also harmlessly pass through allies. * Charm Cannon: Altar gathers his magical energy into his open palm, taking a similar stance to his Disperse spell. He then fires a blast of energy from his palm, expanding as it travels away from Altar's hand. This spell can either be used in a fashion similar to a long range exploding sphere attack, or a giant beam similar to his Spell Laser. Either way, the external body will appear unharmed, while the internal body will be ravaged, and immensely damaged to the point of hospitalization, or even death. * Heart Spoke: Altar gathers his Qui into his fist, and pulls his fist back as if he's going to punch his opponent. He then punches his fist forward, sending an incredibly sharp blast of Qui towards his opponent. This spell is also invisible, only the distortions in the air that spell creates being visible. Rather than rattling the internal organs of his target, this spell cuts them, even affecting the physical body and clothes by cutting through them as well, while simultaneously going through the body to cut the innards of his target. While this spell can be utilized from directly in front of his opponent, Altar can utilize a multitude of assaults from various angles, or attack through objects in order to strike his foe. This spell can even bore a hole through a cliffside. This spell's name comes from Altar's primary target, the heart. Although the World Breaker is his most powerful technique, the Heart Spoke is Altar's most dangerous. Adaptability: A unique magic that, as the name implies, allows Altar to adapt to any environment or attack thrown at him. When he takes damage from a specific stimulus, his body acclimates to accommodate, nullifying all damage by giving him an ability to negate it. For example, Altar can adapt Heat Magic, Lightning Magic, or Rubber Magic to negate the effects of Lightning Magic. This can even include direct physical stimulus, such as the ability to make his body harder to resist physical damage, as he did against Guang Gloompond's Blackrock weaponry, or Shockwave Magic to bypass the defenses of a normally indomitable foe. He can even adapt to mental stimulus. This magic functions automatically, so Altar does not need to focus his energy, or be aware of a stimulus in order to develop a countermeasure against it. He has adapted Shockwave Magic to damage Jaco when using Matter Manipulation, Âge Seal to counter Jupiter Saturnalia's Âge Seal, and Heat Magic to counter Aether Cade's Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic. He can even adapt to the Curses of Etherious. However, Altar will need to take multiple blows, or singular heavy ones in order to adapt immediately. Otherwise, Altar could take some time adapting. Unfortunately, Altar's adaptations are not permanent, and only last a few hours. Also, Altar's body can be damaged from him needing to experience the thing he's adapting to. If he needs to adapt to too much stimulus, he can run out of magical energy to run his body from sustaining too much damage. Furthermore, if he's taken down in one hit, he will be completely unable to adapt. This is especially dangerous against Magics like Crush. Also, since this is a magical ability, Altar cannot adapt to magic cancelling abilities, as his magic will not be active in order for him to adapt to it. Any stimulus that Altar receives while his magic is negated, he can not adapt to. Altar can only properly adapt to six abilities at a time. When he reaches this limit, his body will continue to adapt to new stimulus, but his body will have trouble handling the various abilities. However, when adapting a superior ability, he is capable of overriding a weaker one instead of it counting as a new ability. For example, if he had already adapted Lightning Magic, when being struck by Red Lightning, which would overpower any immunity he previously had, Altar will adapt to the Red Lighting, overriding that magic and giving him access to the advanced form instead. Altar's Adaptability also has an interesting secondary effect. Altar can permanently adapt a magic, but at the price of being unable to adapt any new abilities when combating an opponent, unless he forgoes the adaptation, which he can do at will. Instead, his permanent adaptation will increase in power the longer he fights with them. Ascension: Altar unlocked this skill upon his creation, being born with immense hatred for his position as a lowly slave to a human, as well as his own kind's (dolls created by Jupiter and Proserpina) predicament, seeing them all as slaves. This transformation is similar to Dragon Force, but for non Dragon Slayers. The process causes a metamorphosis of his body, completely changing his physical appearance. In this state his power is increased exponentially, giving him enhanced strength, speed, stamina, and durability. His magical power is also increased significantly. When transformed, Altar's Adaptability increases in efficiency. Instead of requiring hefty amounts of stimulus from a magic or ability, Altar can adapt almost instantaneously to a stimulus, regardless of the level of power of an attack. On top of that, Altar also has more control over which adaptation he receives, meaning that he can adapt a magic that is effective in stopping a certain skill, but is not necessarily the opposite of what he's adapting to, such as adapting Crash to combat Ice Magic instead of simply Fire or Heat-based Magic. The limit of his proper adaptations also increases by two, giving him a total of eight maximum adaptations before he is overwhelmed by the number of magics he's controlling. However, his control over his adaptations makes it somewhat harder for him to be overwhelmed. The effectiveness and deadliness of his Qui also increases greatly, making his melee strikes even more dangerous, and increasing their range. Unlike the commanders of the Legion who can undergo Ascension, Altar shows no physical change, but the stating that the increase in power is noticeable is a severe understatement. It even seems as though Altar becomes stronger and stronger the longer he fights, his power and magic control increasing over time. Unique Physiology: Altar's unique physiology makes him incredibly effective in close range combat. He also has the same abilities as all other dolls of Jupiter. As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Altar is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Due to the Enchantment of Proserpina Saturnalia, Altar's body also cannot be manipulated by outside sources. Thanks to help from Ragna, Altar was able to further develop this ability. As Altar's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Jupiter's creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Jupiter's creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Jupiter or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. While all creations of Jupiter undergo arrangements, Altar's Adaptability makes this an even more effective process for himself. He not only imprints on these battle experiences, but his own abilities enhance even further than his companions as a result. He can adapt to magics or abilities he's felt stimulus from before at an accelerated rate, and could possibly be immune to certain non-magical stimulus he's already felt before, such as his body naturally becoming harder than a material that's damaged him before. Because of the effectiveness of these arrangements, Altar doesn't train, and instead undergoes arrangements to increase his already immense power. He does test his new power against his comrades after every one of his arrangements however. Regenerative Healing Factor: Altar's body can automatically repair itself from any damage. Altar's ability to do this however relies on his level of fatigue. The more drained he is, in terms of magic power, the harder it is for Altar to heal. He can recover from nearly any wound, even dismemberment or decapitation. He can even survive his entire body being destroyed, as long as his magical container is intact. This greatly assists his magic, as, unless his opponent can defeat him in one blow, Altar can simply regenerate and adapt to ensure he isn't harmed again. Altar's regeneration is so fast that he regenerated half of his body after being bisected by Guang before the half that he had lost hit the ground. Master Sensor: Altar has masterful sensory capabilities. He can sense the magical energy of anything within a 100 meter radius, and clearly read its magical signature. If something has a rise in energy it notifies him that his enemy is about to attack, allowing him to react accordingly. He can even read an opponent's fatigue level, and amount of remaining power. This ability is enhanced even further due to his Qui, allowing him to sense the power of every living thing, even the energy of Etherious and their Curses. If he slept, Altar would even be able to immediately react to an attack, and deliver his own counterattack. Altar can somehow even sense the magical energy of Stealth users, allowing him to sense the magical energy of literally anything in this plane of existence. Manipulation Immunity: Altar cannot be manipulated through any form of magic. Whether it be Human Subordination Magic, Figure Eyes, or anything of the sort, Altar will remain unaffected. Magic that attempts to weaken his mental state is also ineffective, which also grants him immunity to illusions created from said magic or Reflector. Altar has secretly been utilizing this ability to break free of Jupiter Saturnalia's Personification Magic, as such he is the only doll of Jupiter to not be in Jaco's Telepathy hub, and likewise, his mind cannot be read unless he allows someone to do so. Immense Processing Ability: Altar can process the movements of his opponents faster than they can think of them. Things appear to be moving in slow motion to him because of how fast his thought process is. This allows him to react to the movements of opponents far faster than he is. He can even react to the speed of Velocity, the fastest member of the Legion Under the Black Sun without any difficulty, and not taking any damage from him, or the other four commanders he was battling at the same time. This processing ability allows Altar to create counter-measures against certain magics even faster than he normally could using his Adaptability. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Although preferring the path of minimum effort, Altar is capable of attacking with immense speed and precision. He can deal immense damage using simple jabs and punches. His technique is brutal, often targeting weak points in the human body, such as the neck and joints. However, he won't even use his hands if he doesn't think an opponent is worth his time, instead opting use his lower body with his hands behind his back. He relies on a basic fighting-style, but will use more complex stances and attack patterns the more trouble an opponent gives him. Despite having more ranged attacks, Altar seems to relish in the idea of close combat, using his immense speed and power to overwhelm opponents with his martial arts prowess. His usage of Qui just makes his attacks all the more dangerous, and capable of striking multiple opponents at once. He was able to fight on par with Jaco and Alexius, the latter of whom is the greatest hand to hand combatant in the Legion Under the Black Sun, in a one on two confrontation, and overwhelm them both. Immense Strength: Altar has a great deal of physical strength. He's capable of blocking enhanced punches from Jaco's Matter Manipulation with one hand, breaking through the same defenses, and beat most Mages within an inch of their life with pure physical force. He can even punch a hole cleanly through another person without any issues, and break Adamantine blades with his bare hands, as well as block them using just his fingers. Without the aid of magic, meaning when not allowing his Adaptability to enhance his physical strength, Altar is considered the fourth strongest member. Immense Speed: Altar has a very high movement speed and excellent reflexes. He's capable of instantly reacting to attacks from Jaco, who had been using his Spatial Magic to teleport around him, and counterattack. He is considered faster than a High Speed user, and even outpaced Vega, who also possesses the power of Hyperion Lucifer, and was once haled as the Fastest Mage of Othrys. His speed is so great, that he can seemingly teleport, closing gaps between him and his opponent in an instant, and even disappearing from sight before reappearing in the same spot to counterattack against his opponent. Slower speeds can still leave behind after images, and Altar can use deceptively slow attacks, then suddenly speed up, and attack from a completely different angle or location. Even those that can track his movements see merely a flash of purple light as he assaults his enemies with his Qui-infused blows. When using Áge Seal, Altar can also unleash a barrage of attacks in his second of stopped time, or easily outmaneuver opponents to strike them in a vital location. Immense Durability: Altar can take direct punches to the face without flinching. His body has been compared to steel, in that he is nearly impossible to budge through sheer force. Most individuals are incapable of dealing any effective damage to Altar, even if they do manage to physically attack him. After adapting the durability of Blackrock, he withstood a direct blow to the face from Guang Gloompond without flinching, as well as handling being bisected without any issues. With the aid of his Qui, Altar can even block Adamantine sword swings by increasing his body's physical defense. Immense Magic Power: Altar possesses so much power, that if Jupiter Saturnalia hadn't used his Personification Magic on him, he wouldn't be able to control him. This is derived from him receiving power from the magical containers of several different powerful mages. He has defeated Aether Cade in only a few blows, although his opponent was battle weary. Altar was strong enough to overwhelm Jaco, the general of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and the other top five commanders, at the same time. His strength even surpasses that of his creator. His magical aura sends out powerful shockwaves that create localized earthquakes, shattering the earth beneath him, and toppling buildings. He even broke the floor beneath him and his opponent in Othrys' capitol building with a mere exertion of his magic power. Altar has stated that he has so much power that he doesn't know what to do with it all. Despite his immense reserves of magic power, Altar has no trouble suppressing it in order to hide his whereabouts. When exerting a large amount of magical energy, Altar's aura is colored white and purple. Trivia Altar's name is a reference to sacrificial altars, due to his magic being comprised of many deceased mages. Altar's appearance is based off of Hit from Dragon Ball Super. * Altar was also created because Black Dwarf Star liked his appearance so much. Altar is one of the four different characters created by Black Dwarf Star that he considers power stacked or overpowered, and does not wish to role-play with him in a combat situation. The other three are Aether Cade, Cronus Saturnalia, and Jaco.Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Othrys